


The Tales of A Youngflower

by DefinitelyNotJonSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons and other shiz!, F/M, Fluff, Long ass story, Love Triangle, Romance, Sellswords, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotJonSnow/pseuds/DefinitelyNotJonSnow
Summary: Daniel Youngflower, is the descendant of a cadet branch of House Tyrell. Living with them for nearly sixteen years, he is cast out to Pentos in an effort to escape the assassination attempt on his life, leaving his first love behind. Now, with only his skill with a sword, his dashing good looks and his witty remarks, he finds service with a family of Dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at a long story/novel/whatever the hell this is. It's probably not going to be the best piece of work on AO3, so any feedback you have is greatly appreciated, as it can help me improve as a writer.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this shiz :)

**_Prologue_ **

 

People had always told Daniel that he was never going to amount to much. Mace Tyrell had told him, Loras Tyrell had told him, hell, even his beloved Margeary had hinted at it from time to time during their time together. He was the eldest son of a house that no longer held any political sway over the running of the Reach, whos family had resorted to relying on the one house who'd rather see them crash and burn where they stood. Yet, here he stood, in the manse of Illyrio Mopatis, serving a house known all over Planetos.

\------------

Born nearly sixteen years ago, the Youngflower was brought up in the household of House Tyrell. His father, Ser Ryman Youngflower had been executed by Robert Baratheon during Roberts Rebellion, never getting the chance to see his eldest son grow and develop as a lad, and his mother, Lady Lynesse Fossoway died delivering him into the world, her last words reported as being "Grow strong little one..." before she slipped into an endless sleep.

An orphan and outcast, he was routinely subjected to the torment of the other noble boys at court who would ridicule him for being born without his parents to watch over him. He would soon make them regret those words whenever he stepped into the training yard though, and for good reason.

A tall lad with dark auburn hair, green eyes and a lean, swimmers physique, he was a formidably skilled opponent in both swordsmanship and jousting. With longsword in hand, he easily bested his fellow squires amd opponents, always smirking as he drove his boot into the chest, pushing them into the ground where they would almost immediately yield. It was during one fateful day in that yard when he was thirteen, when he first noticed Margaery.

Even as a young girl, the Rose of Highgarden was a beauty to behold. With her chestnut curls, big brown eyes and easygoing smile, she would immediately set Daniels heart to pulsing whenever he gazed upon her. Deciding that confidence would be key to establish a friendship with her, Daniel sucked up the courage to talk to her. Striding over there with a small smile, he leaned against the wall like he had seen the older boys do and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi. I'm, er... I'm, I'm Daniel. I mean, you probably know that, I'm always getting shouted at by the master of arms for being insolent, so you probably already guessed my name..." Noticing the small smile on Margaery's face, the lad breathed in deeply and smirked.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be rambling in front of a beauty such as yourself, my lady. It's just that I don't usually get the chance to speak with a rose as stunning as the one from Highgarden." With a laugh, the Tyrell smirked and stood up from where she was sitting with her handmaidens, who were now giggling at the sight of Daniel, who suddenly felt very self conscious.

"My, you're a bold one aren't you? I like that." She leaned forward against the railing, her emerald green dress catching Daniels eye, only barely hiding her breasts. Spotting the lad going an ever darker shade of red from embarrassment, she was about to say more when her brother Loras appeared, a large scowl on his face and a scornful tone to his voice.

"Youngflower. Why in seven hells are you bothering my sister? I understand you don't have any family, but you're not part of ours, so could you politely fuck off?" Daniel tensed up at Loras' words and was about to walk away when the boy pushed him to the ground with a laugh. "What, you gonna cry? You want your mummy and daddy to wipe those tears away? It's sad isn't it, that you're mother was a fuck-"

The words the boy were going to speak were cut off by the swift and savage headbutt that Daniel had dealt him. Knocked back by the force of the blow, the enraged boy tackled Lorad to the ground and jumped on top of him, pummeling at his head with his fists, elbows and whatever else he had at his disposal until the master of arms pulled him off.

"Don't ever speak of my family like that you bastard!" Daniel had raged, thrashing about like a wild animal until Garlan Tyrell had led him away. Walking towards the main hall, Garlan had calmly told him "If you want to stay here, listen to me. Whatever Loras said to you, despite how harsh or insulting it was, did not warrant that beating. You know better than to attack my fathers favorite son, he'll want you to be punished for this. Severely."

Looking at the boy, in his muddied training gear, with his downcast face and dirty red hair, Garlan couldn't help but feel sorry for Daniel. Whilst they weren't exactly good friends, he had trained with the lad many a time and knew that the boy wasn't a bad apple. Yes, he was a cocky little fucker, but that didn't exactly mean that the Youngflower was deserving of being sent away.

"Right, listen to me. I'll speak to my father about this. You may get in some trouble for it, but you should otherwise be okay. For now, go back to your quarters and clean up." He placed a reassuring hand on the younger squires shoulder and smiled "You'll be fine Dan, don't worry."  
\-----  
When he returned to his chambers, the boy found a note waiting for him underneath his door. Raising an eyebrow and scowling slightly, he picked it up and carried it towards his desk before sitting down and reading it. In a delicate and elegant hand, it read:

"Daniel,  
I saw what you did to my brother. It wasn't exactly called for but I understand your reasoning. Loras still hasn't stopped crying, and the Maester thinks you broke his jaw with one of your punches, so you're not exactly in my fathers good books. However, I want to speak to you again. Whilst I got a glimpse of your personality earlier, there's something about you that lingers on my mind, and it makes me eager to learn more about you. Hopefully, you feel the same way.

Meet me in the gardens after dinner tonight, around dusk. I'll be waiting.

Sincerely, Margaery."  
\-------  
Having cleaned his hair and tied it back, put on a newish doublet of red and black, representing the colours of House Youngflower, Daniel nervously opened the door to Mace Tyrells study. Inside, Daniel found the Fat Flower sipping a cup of wine talking to Garlan and Willas, the crippled son and heir. "Shit, here we go" Daniel muttered to himself as he knocked on the door before quietly asking " You asked for me, Lord Tyrell."

Upon hearing of the boys voice, Mace stood up and scowled at him before breathing in deeply and pointing to the chair adjacent to his desk. "Sit there please." Daniel followed the instruction and sat down, nervously fiddling with the buttons on his shirt before Lord Tyrell began to speak.

"So. I heard you attacked my son in the training yard today... Is that true Daniel?" Daniel took a sharp intake of air before biting his lip and replying honestly. "Aye my lord, I did. He insulted my family and I retaliated poorly." Surprised by the boys honesty, Mace asked "So you admit it. Well, I was going to have you whipped for attacking your superiors but Garlan here asked me to act lenient towards you."

Daniel looked at the second son of House Tyrell who was smirking in the corner at him. "Truly? So, erm... What's my punishment to be then?" Mace sat up straight and yawned lazily. "You are to be sent to Oldtown with my wife and daughter as a guardsmen. There, you will be forced to serve them as they see fit until further notice, as a reminder" Mace grabbed Daniel by the throat and menacingly continued "as a reminder that we are your superiors and that you are nothing. Like every ancestor of yours, you are nothing in comparison to us. Understand?" Daniel stared at the fat man and nodded his affirmance before excusing himself and leaving.  
\-----  
The evening after dinner was a... Eventful time. Daniel had spotted the Lady Margaery tending to a small patch of roses. "How fitting that I would find a rose amongst her equals." He had joked with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow at his jest. "Really? That's the best joke you could use?" She had replied with a tone of amusement in her voice. "Yeah, I'm terrible with words. Always preferred playing with my sword."

Laughing aloud at the unintentional innuendo, Margeary had brushed a hair from over left eye before Daniel had asked unaware "What's funny? I like playing with my- Oh..." With a flush of his cheeks, Daniel began to ramble with embarrassment "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that... Seven hells, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I'm good with swords." Daniel shook his head as Margeary continued to giggle, much to the Youngflower's embarrassment.

They continued to banter back and forth, joking and jesting, teasing and taunting. It was nearing sunrise when Daniel decided to throw his cards in and gamble. "You're incredibly beautiful my lady. I don't know how lucky I am to be able to spend time with you, I'm not worth many peoples time." Margeary had stopped smiling and instead decided to cut him off with a kiss.

Daniel had never really kissed a woman before and the experience was awkward at first. Her lips were smooth and silky, and she tasted like the oranges they had eaten twenty minutes beforehand. Awkwardness turned into pleasure as Daniel began to grasp an understanding of what to do, placing his hands on her slender hips, his fingers tracing the small of her back. She ran her hands through his thick, dark red hair and she moaned when he began to kiss her neck. "Seven hells, this feels great" he muttered, his cock straining against his trousers. Feeling the rock hard presence nestled against her thigh, Margeary placed a hand upon the organ, running her hand along it before she plunged into his trousers. They were about to go on further when they heard voices fast approaching and broke apart.

"So... That was nice."  
\--------  
That was all Daniel wanted to think about as he fell asleep aboard a ship bound for Pentos.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the longest chapter, but I thought i should use it as a base in which i can establish a storyline and plot. As a result, you can expect longer chapters and such in future :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
